1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an input interface and more particularly to a touch sensing device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in demand of operational convenience, more and more electronic products employ touch panels having a touch sensing device, which enable users to execute an input function by fingers or stylus so as to finish information transmission.
The touch sensing device in the touch panel is usually formed by sensing electrode arrays. In the manufacturing process of the touch sensing device, the sensing electrode arrays are generally baked once after manufacturing steps are completed. However, when the sensing electrode arrays are baked in the presence of oxygen, sheet resistance increases with rising temperature. Once the resistance exceeds a particular threshold, positions of touch points recognized by control circuit (not shown) are affected, thereby reducing the sensitivity of the touch sensing device.
Therefore, it is necessary to seek a novel and improved touch sensing device, which avoids the foregoing problems.